Tidal Terror
Tidal Terror is the fourteenth level of Donkey Kong Country Returns, as well as the seventh level of the Beach (Donkey Kong Country Returns). This level is unique to the other beach levels because if features strong waves that constantly wash over the rock pathways. The waves are so strong that they can easily wipe out the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong), as well as any enemy or item in its path (if the Kongs or an enemy/enemies are wiped out, they are defeated and killed). Therefore, anytime the Kongs are out of a cave, they must find shelter under large rock walls to avoid being swept away. However, the waves move fast and there are not many walls to protect the primates, so they have to move quickly from wall to wall, some of which crumble when hit by the waves (these ones, however, have cracks and them and look more like rocks stacked on top of each other in three different rows). Near the end, there is a ship wreckage that the Kongs can use for protection, though the waves will still go through the "windows" Enemies in this level include Snaps, Pinchleys, Jellybobs, Snaggles, and Squidlies. In Time Attack mode, a time of 0:53:00 is needed for a gold medal, a time of 1:20:00 for a silver medal, and a time of 1:42:00 for a bronze medal. Overview The level begins with a straight pathway leading towards a Snaps and a Pinchley. Three rock walls are behind the Kongs at this point, with the last two being thin and tall. The first wall is bigger and has a large bucket-like object that can be pounded repeatedly to let out Bananas. Two more rock walls are ahead with some Snaps in front of them. The second of these walls crumbles when hit by the strong waves, and the letter K of the K-O-N-G Letters is between it and the first rock wall, along with Banana Coin and some Bananas. A red button is after another thin rock wall. Snaps run around the red button, which can be pounded on to make a small rock wall stick out of the ground for just a few seconds. A giant rock wall with a gap in front of it is after a long pathway that is almost completely exposed to the waves, with only a small rock wall that can only be useful with a crouch behind. Another pathway completely exposed to the waves follow this, with some Pinchleys and a large bucket-like object, which releases Bananas when pounded on repeatedly. Eventually, a red button can be found that makes a rock wall appear for a short time that shelter the apes from the waves. A ceiling covered in green, grassy turf is ahead that can be climbed along to cross a gap with a Snaggles jumping from it. The letter O is also on a thin pillar in the gap next to the Snaggles. When the apes cross the gap and get to the end of the grassy turf, they come up to another area exposed to the powerful waves. A ship part is ahead that they can take shelter behind. As the primates follow the path shielded by the ship part, they come across a wooden pillar, which can be pounded on to reveal another wooden pillar nearby, an Extra Life Balloon ascending quickly, a Barrel, and some Snaps and a Pinchley. There is also a lone Treasure Chest that contains a Banana Coin. The Tutorial Pig hosts the checkpoint behind a rock after this ship barrier. A small rock wall that can only be useful if the Kongs crouch behind it and a Snaps follow the checkpoint. A tunnel area is ahead that has many large abysses with water at the bottom part of it. Luckily, there is a climbable grassy turf on the ceiling in the tunnel that the heroes can use to cross the abysses. After the apes pass the first Snaggles in the tunnel, they climb above a small platform with a Banana Coin. A similar platform with a Snaggles jumping in the gap before it is after this (the platform has a Treasure Chest on it), followed by another platform holding a Banana Bunch ahead of three more Snaggles. The remaining part of the tunnel from here has an abyss in it, with the letter N hovering in it. On the other side of the gap and outside of the tunnel is the first DK Barrel of the level. A gap holding a small platform is nearby, being unblocked by violent and powerful waves. There is an area protected by a rock wall after this. The wall is connected to a ceiling structure of green, grassy turf. Below the turf is a bucket-like object that spills out Bananas when pounded on repeatedly. This is followed by a few small gaps exposed by the waves. Ahead of the gaps are some Snaps that stand in front of some small rock walls that must be crouched under to avoid the dangerous waves. There is also a red button that can be pounded on to make a small rock wall appear for a few seconds. Another small stone rock wall is in this area as well just before a gap. A Snaps and a crumbling rock barrier follow the gap, with more Snaps and a smaller rock wall after them. Eventually the apes reach an area being protected by a wooden ship part. Windows are in the ship part that the waves can shoot through and hit the Kongs. Squidlies are fired from their turrets in this area, and the letter G hovers above the second of these enemies. Between the first two windows in the ship barrier is also a sandbag that can be broken using the nearby Barrel. This causes a ring of Bananas with a Banana Coin in the middle to appear and land on the ground. The Kongs will soon reach a very large Treasure Chest once they pass the last two turrets piled on top of each other shooting Squidlies. Inside is the Slot Machine Barrel that completes the level when hit. Secrets K-O-N-G Letters * K: Immediately before the first fragile rock wall that breaks when hit by the waves is the letter K high in the air. The apes can only reach it by bouncing off the Snaps below it. *O: The letter O is in the first tunnel area on a platform under the climbable turf after a Snaggles. *N: The letter N is at the end of the second tunnel area in the gap just before the DK Barrel. A roll-jump is required to reach this letter. *G: The letter G is above the second turret at the end of the level. Jumping off the following two turrets firing Squidlies can help the Kongs reach it (bounce on the Squidlies). Puzzle Pieces # The first Puzzle Piece is located at the start in the first Treasure Chest. The chest opens if pounded on. #When the primates reach the area with the first wooden ship wall protecting them, they must pound on the first wooden pillar sticking out of the ground just before a stray Extra Life Balloon to make another wooden pillar appear nearby, along with the second Puzzle Piece. #Immediately before the wooden pillar that appears with the second Puzzle Piece is an area of ground that can be pounded on to enter a Bonus Room. Here, the heroes must shoot around an area with sixty-five Bananas, three Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon using four Barrel Cannons. If all collectibles are collected with the time limit of thirty seconds, a Puzzle Piece is rewarded to the apes. #Inside the second tunnel area is a Treasure Chest on the second platform. If it is pounded open the fourth Puzzle Piece is revealed. #Behind the first rock wall after the first DK Barrel is a strange bucket-like object that holds Bananas. If it is pounded on repeatedly, Bananas shoot out of it. Once all of the Bananas are released, a Puzzle Piece appears after it is pounded one more time. Gallery Tidal Terror 7.png|The heroes come across a giant Treasure Chest that, when pounded, lets out the level's Slot Machine Barrel. Wow, that Treasure Chest is HUGE!!! Tidal Terror 6.png|The heroes travel in the last ship part of the level, which has many windows that the deadly waves pour through. The waves can still defeat the Kongs if they touch them as they come out of these windows. Also, a sandbag, the letter G, and a turret firing a Squidly can be seen in this picture. Tidal Terror 5.png|DK clings on grassy turf to cross a large gap full of wavy, dark ocean water. Snaggles jump out of this water and try to "attack" the Kongs. Three Snaggles plus a Treasure Chest on a platform can also be seen in this picture. Tidal Terror 4.png|Donkey Kong stands behind a wooden ship part while the waves move towards the foreground. Two Banana Bunches can be seen ahead. Tidal Terror 3.png|Donkey Kong jumps over a part of floor that can be pounded on to enter a Bonus Room. A Puzzle Piece on a wooden pillar, a Banana Bunch above it, a Snaps, and an Extra Life Balloon can also be seen in this picture. Everything is safe from the waves except the Snaps. Then again, he deserves to be defeated by the waves! Tidal Terror 2.png|DK clings on grassy turf above a platform with the letter O on it. A Banana Bunch can be seen ahead, as well as a Snaggles jumping out of the water behind the Kongs. Tidal Terror 1.png|Donkey Kong tries to jump onto a Snaps. A Pinchley, a trail of Bananas with a Banana Coin in the middle, the letter K in midair, and a cracked, rock wall can be seen in this picture also. Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns